Animorphs: Another Story
by RiseOfTheGuardians
Summary: Apparently, Jake and his friends weren't the only ones fighting the yeerks. There's another team of them. Fallow Tristan and his team as they try to save their town from the yeerks and Vesser Three's wife. Will they handle it? Or is it two much for the five high school graduates? Rated T for language.


**I've started rereading the Animorph series again and this came to me during reading class. So, I thought I would start writing this when I got home. And well, here it is. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the story and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake or any of the other Animorphs. (Wish I did though, but sadly I don't :( )**

**Now, On with the chapter.**

Chapter One

My name is Tristan. I prefare to keep my last name a secret, not that I don't trust you. It's just not safe for me or my friends anymore. We were your normal teenagers, you know sneaking out when you're grounded, playing pranks, skipping class, going to parties, and everything else. But all that changed the day school ended.

You may think this is like something you've read in a book, but trust me. Everything you're about to learn is true. All of this is happening, maybe not to you, but it's happening to us. If you're looking for a fairy tail, then you better stop reading this.

Maybe I should tell you my story from the beginning. Well ... here goes nothing.

Today was the day. It was the last day of school. The last day of my Senior year. The best day of my life. I was walking into first block, and spoted Justin, my best friend. Well he's more like a brother than a friend.

He must have saw me coming because he was walking my way. "Hey T-man!" He greeted.

"Hey J-man. How's the day goin' so far?" I replied.

"Going great! This may be the first class of the day, but that doesn't change the fact that we are about to leave this school for good!" He cheered.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Alright class!" shouted when he walked into class. "I know you are all happy that today is the last day of school. Now, take your seats."

Justin and I sat in the back to talk to each other. That was also where Emma and Ronnie were sitting as well.

"Hey girls." I whispered over to them.

"Hey Trist." Emma smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked me, I knew she was annoyed.

"Chill cous." I said.

Emma was one of the popular girls, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. You would think by the way she dressed she wouldn't be popular. She doesn't act like most of the popular girls act at school. She nice and friendly, beautiful. She dresses like a country girl does. Don't see very many populars doing that, do you?

Ronnie on the other hand is evil. She's my cousin. She's brown haird with blue eyes. She's one of the smartest senior girls, she's a band member. She's pretty I guess, but I'd never tell her that. She wears a blue shirt, with blue jeens. Ronnie's also the head of the Tech club.

Justin and I are the school bad boys. Doesn't matter if we're here anymore or what. No one's going to forget us. I can say that we shoved every guy in this school either in a locker or the totilet at least once maybe more than that.

"We should listen to the teacher guys." Emma said trying to keep us from getting caught.

"Not like he can see us all the way back here." Justin assured her.

"Justin, Tristan. Is there something you'd like to say to the class?" Mr.B asked us.

"No." We both said.

"Go ahead, you've already stopped the class."

"Just asking for a pencile Mr.B." Justin said.

He glared at us before teaching something again. The bell rang an hour later to send us to our second class.

Soon 4th block came and flew faster than we would have thought. We were all heading toward me truck so we could go home. That was when we saw two guys fighting some other guy. I knew the two guys were Chuck and Davis.

Two of the worst possible guys aside from me and Justin, at this school.

"Chuck. Whats going on?" I warned.

"Nothing Tristan. Just teaching the brat here not to miss with us." Chuck answered.

"Put the kid down." Justin said.

"FIne." Davis said and let the kid go.

Chuck and his sidekick left.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked the kid.

"Danny." He replied.

"I'm Ronnie. That is Emma and T-" She was cut off.

"I know Tristan and Justin." He said. "Those two shoved me in a lock a few times this week."

"Of course they have." Emma said looking at me.

I smiled nervously and schracted the back of my head. Man, I thought, I hate it when she looks at me like that.

In case you guys haven't figured out yet, I kind of have a thing for Emma. And god I hope she doesn't know. But sinse Justin does theres no telling who knows.

"Sorry about that." I lied.

"Dude." Justin whispered to me.

I gave him a look and he then knew where I was going with that.

Emma looked at her watch and then at us. "We should go before we're late." She said.

"Late for?" Justin asked.

"Seriously Justin? You forgot already? We have to work today!" She yelled at him.

"Oh right."

We all went to my truck.

"Come on Danny. You can come with us." Ronnie said.

Danny smiled at her and then came this way. I glared at him, but he didn't notice but Emma sure did. She gave me a glare back. Just my luck.

We all got in the car and drove off.

"So danny. How come we haven't seen you around?" Emma asked.

The kid shrugged. "I just don't spend time with other people. I usually just hang out in the library."

"Explains why Justin and Tristan have never seen your." Ronnie teased.

"Very funny Ronnie. Why don't you go screw your boyfriend?" Justin joked.

"I hate you." She said to him.

"Love you to." He laughed.

I laughed along with him.

"So, Emma, hows your dad doing?" I asked.

"He's doing better. He'd be happy to know someone cares." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom apparently doesn't care what happens to him. She won't even go and visit him at all. She always makes us an excuse to get out of going to see him." She explained.

"That does sound like something she would do."

"Yeah." She sighed again.

"Maybe we should stop by and see how he's doing." I suggested.

"You guys would do that?" She asked.

I smiled and said "Yeah we would. Right?"

"Yeah." Justin and Ronnie said.

"Thanks guys." Emma smiled.

"Not a prob." Justin said.

As we were driving down to the hospital we stopped and got us something to eat. We were eating in the car as I was driving. We were all laughing at something Justin had said.

"Your kidding." Danny said.

"No way man. That was his words to me, right before the cops showed up." Justin said.

"Seriously?!" Ronnie laughed.

"He's not joking. That's what happened. I should know I was there, and was grouned after that." I told her.

"Wow." Emma said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I said 'yeah'." I said.

"Not you, that." Danny pointed at a bright light that came our way.

"What is-" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! This was my first animorph story i've done in a while. I hope you guys liked it and everything.**


End file.
